MIRACLE HUMOR!
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: YohxAnna lemon that is detailed from WILL NEVER HAPPEN humorous and make you move somethin or fall from seat dedicetecd to unbreakable itako,winnerloser,inulover4eva and all of those who reviewed or will reveiw! arigatou! COMPLETE will come up of a sequel


Miracle!

Hey this is the detailed YohxAnna in WILL NEVER HAPPEN hope you like this as I promise and you liked it this is rated R but not that R,So just RR okay?

NOW ON!

"Anna I don't know if I would be able to do this anymore if I will die on Hao" Yoh said while he leaaned softly kissing Anna. Anna was shocked. But overcome the shock and go on withYoh she knows what Yoh wants to do.Yoh licked Anna's lips bagging for entry and as the usual she let him enter her mouth and they're tongues began to battle…And stopped for air.

"Anna you know it's my first time" Yoh said. Ana remained silent as he started on taking off the knot on Anna's yukata. "I don't have anything to take off on you Yoh" Anna said While she was gently touching Yoh's chest.

Yoh prepared to go down on Anna's sacred part still taking off her yukata.

After a while Anna was completely naked.. While Yoh was taking off his Pants leaving his boxers behind.

Yoh grabbed Anna's right breast turning her on,He slowly pinched on Anna's nipple urging her to say a soft.. "Yoh.." Then he sucked on Anna's breast while his too hands was entertaining the left one.. "You're not hurting me huh? Asakura?" "Nope not Quite Just getting started." "I thought it's you're firsttime?" "Yap it's my first time doing it in real." "So you were doing this in midnight without anyone so that's why im hearing you moan two nights before this" "uh.. sorry if I disturbed you about that.." then he sucked on the other breast that Anna did not managed to give any attention.

Then he kissed the valley of Anna's breast… "yoh im getting tickled.." "Well that's a psrt of it and licking this part to!" He suddenly licked Anna's sacred spot letting her scream a moan of surpression and delight. "hmm.you're delicious ANNA-CHAN." "I said LEAVE THAT ANNA-CHAN IN HELL!!!! Oh…" She suddenly screamed the word hell that is supposed to be said sarcastically and became a moan of delight when Yoh unexpectedly put inside his tongue in her reaching her clitoris and making out of her fluids.

"You're so sweet ANNA-CHAN." Yoh said while immediately pushing his index finger inside Anna.. "Ah.. Yoh that hurts." "Now does it still hurts?" while he suddenly kissed Anna's lips while taking of his boxers.

"Oh Aaaannnaaaa..Im coooommminnng!"then he unexpectedly made himself inside her. "Ah.."

Then ofter a while of rocking back and fort Yoh back out her and begging for air. "Ah Anna im tired let's end this" "no Were not" in Yoh's mind..( oh im good!) "You're not getting away not finishing getting inside me again so it's my turn!" As she crawled in front of Yoh grabbing his manhood and licking the sides of it slowly. "Ah.. Anna you're ah.. great!" and she suddenly sucked his manhood making him say "Ah! Anna! Have mercy!!!"

Ending theme arguing for who's turn it is!

"Hey Yoh start over!" "Nah! Im Already tired.." "Now go and getyour clothes and get out of my room! You baka!" "HA—HAI ANNA-CHAN!" "Don't worry I alredy made it inside you so it doesn't matter if I die on Hao cause we still have a sibling that will be a memory of me." "Yah, Yah but if you die on Hao I swear I'll send you to heaven or hell immediately! And get out of my room!!!" "Well im happy that you like it ANNA-CHAN!" "YEAH so shut up! And you spirit there don't tell anyone about this cause I forgot to chain you! Or I'll kill you again!" "Hai! Anna-okami!"

Me:Urgh…sorry about this hen fic!

Yoh:Hey you didn't mention any word hen or a hen in this work!

Me:Baka! Just go and rape Anna there in her own Bed and let me sleep!

Anna: hey you! Don't make him rape me or you'll be dead!

Me:sorry but im already dead just hunting you and teasing you ANNA-CHAN!!!

Then flew away to heaven!

Anna: why you! Why do even spirits like to call me Anna-chan that they got from Yoh!

Yoh:Anna cause it fits you with that back reached hair and fit body it's CUTE to call you ANNA-CHAN!

Then Yoh ran outside they're house and Anna chased him.

_THE END_

_JANUARY 21 2005_

_Authors notes_**: oh sorry about it being short and all. And sorry to cause I could not be able to update in WILL NEVERHAPPEN cause im getting busy in each time and im getting lack of sleep so pity for me and RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TOOOO!**


End file.
